jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SpeedBlack/Miłość z toru.
INFO: *Czkawka i Astrid znają się, ale nie rozpoznają się. ( Nie widzieli się przez 5 lat)' ' *Jeżdżą na motorach''' ' *Każdy ma przezwisko. Szpadka- yellow, Mieczyk-ryba , Śledzik- Continue > by EppInk|Continue]] > by QuickRef|slow]], Smark- Blue. ß Czkawka jest szefem tej bandy.' ' * Tata As to Niezwyciężony' ' *Tata As prowadzi szkołę dla motocyklistów.' ' *Postacie zmodyfikowane' ' ' Sorka za wszystkie błędy. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.' '''Rozdział 1' PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Tata As- Astrid! Choć bo się spóźnimy!- usłyszałam krzyk mojego taty, po drodze zgarnęłam skórzaną kurtkę. Stanęłam przed naszym Jeepem. - Astrid no! Wsiadłam na przednie siedzenie obok kierowcy. No właśnie! Nie wiecie jak wyglądam! Mam blond włosy sięgające do połowy żeber, oczywiście falowane, oraz dużą grzywkę na bok moje oczy są nietypowe, a czemu? Ponieważ, zmieniają kolor, raz są błękitne, a raz czarne. Mam szczupłą twarz pełne usta i zgrabny nosek. Według wszystkich mam idealną figurę, ale ja tak nie sądzę. Mam długie smukłe nogi, płaski brzuch z lekkim kaloryferkiem, jestem wysoka mam 1,90m Tata As- Już jesteśmy.- Głos taty wyrwał mnie z zamyśleń. Wyszłam z auta ze smutną miną. Tata As- Ej co jest? Astrid- Myślę o niej.- zawsze gdy jesteśmy na wyścigach jest mi smutno, ale gdy tylko słyszę silniki tych cudownych maszyn, od razu uśmiech mam na twarzy. Tata As- Ja też. – tata też posmutniał. Astrid- Nie smuć się, ona na nas patrzy, jest z nami. Tata As- Masz rację. Choć, bo mamy mało czasu. Poszliśmy na tor. Tato zaczął witać się z zawodnikami, a ja? Ja stoję i oglądam maszyny zawodników. Tata As- Astrid choć tu na chwilkę. Podeszłam do taty, obok niego stał chłopak w czarno- zielonym kombinezonie. Zaczęłam się rozglądać za jego ścigaczem. Wtedy wypatrzyłam to cudeńko! Czarno- zielony Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6 R. Podbiegłam do maszyny i zaczęłam oglądać go dookoła. Astrid- Jest cudowny!- powiedziałam chyba za głośno, bo tata wraz z chłopakiem popatrzyli na mnie.- silnik R4, chromowane części..- zaczęłam wymieniać wszystkie jego wady i zalety. Obróciłam się w stronę zawodnika.- fajny ścigacz, kolor też niczego sobie. Podeszłam do niego, jego twarzy nie widziałam, ponieważ miał kask, ale chyba był zdziwiony. Nagle dało się słyszeć dobrze wszystkim znane słowa: Wszyscy zawodnicy na start! Chłopak od zielonego ścigacza poszedł na start. START!!! Pojechali. Wypatrywałam zielonego ścigacza, a gdy go zobaczyłam byłam lekko zawiedziona, jak na razie jechał ostatni. Zaczęli drugie kółko, Kawasaki znajduje się teraz na 4 miejscu, na pierwszym jakiś chłopak na srebrnej Yamasze R1. Trzecie kółko ; Jest! Kawasaki przejeżdża metę, przez co rozrywa wstęgę. Pobiegłam do zwycięzcy, oczywiście nie ukazywałam szczęścia które mną kierowało. ; Wszyscy poszli na imprezę, oczywiście świętować przyjęcie Chłopaka od zielono- czarnego ścigacza. Ja zostałam na torze. Siedzę właśnie w swoim garażu i sprawdzam, czy z moim cudeńkiem wszystko okej. Przebrałam się szybko w swój czarno- czerwony strój. Czerwony to mój ukochany kolor, dlatego też mój ścigacz jest czerwono- czarny. Jest to Suzuki GSX-R 750. Wyjechałam nim z garażu i ruszyłam na tor. Stanęłam na linii startu i wystartowałam. 100km/h…….. 200km/h i pełna prędkość 271km/h. Kocham szybką jazdę! PERSPEKTYWA SZYBKIEGO: Wróciłem na tor, ponieważ zapomniałem kurtki, przy barierkach stała moja paczka. Szybki- Siema! Co robicie? Ryba- Patrzymy na tego typka. Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. Co prawda słyszałem ścigacza, ale nigdzie go nie widziałem. Podszedłem do barierki, a przed twarzą mignął mi czerwono- czarny ścigacz. CDN.. Piszcie czy się podoba i czy kontynuować. Szybki- Kto to jest?- ciekawość zżerała mnie od środka.. Yellow- To jest Zmora, nikt jeszcze z nim nie wygrał, ani nie widział jego twarzy.. Szybki- To się zmieni..- mruknąłem tak jakby bardziej do siebie.. W tym momencie czerwony ścigacz zatrzymał się, zawrócił i odjechał na jednym kole w stronę garaży. Nie żegnając się pobiegłem w kierunku w którym jeszcze minutę temu jechała czerwona Honda. Dobiegając do jednego z garaży, zauważyłem Zmorę i chyba właśnie miał ściągać kask.. ale jakże by inaczej mój cudowny telefon musiał zadzwonić. No to pięknie.. Jeździec tej wspaniałej maszyny patrzył się na mnie. Zmora- Co ty tu robisz?! Szybki- Stoję, a nie widać? Zmora- Słuchaj, mam dość ludzi którzy udają twardych. Szybki- A może ja taki jestem? Może jestem twardszy niż ci się wydaje? Zmora- Tsaa.. PERSPEKTYWA ZMORY: Szybko weszłam do garażu wraz ze swoim cudeńkiem. Szybko przebrałam się w czarne skórzane spodnie, czerwoną koszulkę, na to czarną skórę i czarne lity. Zamknęłam garaż od środka, bo na szczęście, zamek działa od dwóch stron. Otworzyłam okno z tyłu garażu i wyszłam przez nie, gdy już stanęłam na żwirze zamknęłam okno i biegiem pobiegłam na tor. Zawsze gdy skończę jeździć, chodzę po trasie i myślę o niej, szkoda, że jej tu już niema. Weszłam na tor i przeszłam kawałek, po czym usiadłam na jednej z jego krawędzi… Zaczęłam myśleć. Strasznie mi jej brakuje.. Za każdym razem gdy tylko widzę ten tor łzy wyrywają się z moich oczu. Pamiętam ten wyścig idealnie, po prostu nie umiem zapomnieć. WSPOMNIENIE Wszystkich zawodników prosimy na start. – Jak zwykle wszyscy zawodnicy ruszyli na wyznaczone miejsce, ona również.. jechała na czarnej Hondzie CBR 125. Gdy wszyscy byli już gotowi, usłyszeliśmy dobrze wszystkim znane słowa START! Moja mama jechała jako druga, nigdy nie bała się prędkości, z resztą ja też. Jej przeciwnikiem był Patrick, jest on strasznym oszustem.. Gdy moja mama zaczęła mu dorównywać, on starał się ją zepchnąć z toru.. w końcu wjechał w czarnego ścigacza.. karetka.. szpital. Niestety. Moja mama zginęła w szpitalu. KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA Od tamtego czasu minęły 3 lata, a ja dalej nie umiem się pozbierać… Piszcie co sądzicie, czy jest ok. czy zrypałam :P MAM PYTANKO (nie trzeba odpowiadać): ''Dzisiaj na lekcji, pomyślałam sobie, że ja praktycznie nic o was nie wiem.. jeśli chcecie to napiszcie mi np.: Co lubicie robić w wolnym czasie, albo kim chcecie zostać w przyszłości, marzenia, pasje. Bo jestem naprawdę ciekawa J '' '' ''Dalej siedząc na torze myślałam o moim życiu.. zawsze różniłam się od reszty.. już w przedszkolu znałam wiele marek samochodów, znałam się na motorach. Nienawidziłam lalek, różowego, czy jakiś tam kucyków pony. W wieku 5lat mój tato zabrał mnie do warsztatu. Poznałam tam wspaniałych ludzi. Między innymi: Wujek Gray- Mężczyzna po 30-stce, brunet o błękitnych oczach, wysportowanej sylwetce i zamiłowaniu do maszyn. Wujek Ben- Jest on moim ulubieńcem jest lekko otyły, ale on się tym nie przejmuje. Zawsze sobie dogryzamy i gnoimy się, ale gdy któreś z nas potrzebuje pomocy, zawsze możemy na siebie liczyć. Maryśka- Mężczyzna który zawsze ma spore odpały i zawsze gdy jestem smutna pociesza mnie. Jest wysportowany i ma wiele zainteresowań. Dłuższy next jutro ;) '' '' PERSPEKTYWA SZYBKIEGO: Stanąłem przy barierkach. Zacząłem się rozglądać po torze, mój wzrok zawisł na pewnej blondynce, miała spuszczoną głowę. Podszedłem do niej, po jej policzkach leciało kilka niewielkich łez. Szybki- Hej co się stało?- dziewczyna szybko poderwała wzrok na moją osobę. Dziewczyna- Nic.- wytarła łzy i wstała. W tych butach była prawie mojego wzrostu. Szybki- Ta.. właśnie widzę.- dziewczyna popatrzyła na mnie groźnie. Dziewczyna- Nie powinno cię to interesować!- warknęła. Szybki- No, ale widzisz, jednak interesuje, więc? Dziewczyna- Weź spadaj wyrywać jakieś dzi*ki……… ouh sory ciebie to by nawet żuk gnojarz brzydził się dotknąć.- No nieźle, dziewczyna charakterek ma. Szybki- Yhym, a tak na poważnie powiedz w końcu co się stało, czemu płakałaś?- dziewczyna była wyraźnie zdziwiona. PERSPEKTYWA ZMORY: Jejku. On jako jedyny nie przyjął tego do siebie…ale tak czy siak muszę go do siebie zrazić. Zmora- .. WIEM KRÓTKIE./. przepraszam Was bardzo, ale nie dość że moje opko usunęło mi się z kompa, przez co wszystko co było tam wpisane to jestem jeszcze chora i moja mama wgl nie chce mi dawać kompa. Next jutro :) Zmora- weź się w końcu odwal!Szybki- Coś za bardzo to ty towarzyska nie jesteś.- łał, nie no, Amerykę odkrył..-.-Zmora- Brawo! Może jeszcze za to chcesz dostać Nobla?- powiedziałam z dość wyczuwalną irytacją.Szybki- Nie, nie trzeba, a więc? Dalej nie odpowiedziałaś na pytanie.- uśmiechnął się chamsko.Zmora- I nie mam zamiaru.Szybki- Czemu taka jesteś?Zdziwił mnie tym pytaniem i to bardzo.Zmora- Może się domyślisz? Hę?Walnął się w czoło i powiedział:Szybki- No tak.. masz okres.- uśmiechnął się.Zmora- A ty co? Mój kalendarz?- powiedziałam nie żle zirytowana. Odeszłam w stronę swojego domu.Usłyszałam jeszcze jak do mnie krzyknął:Szybki- Jak ta posada jest wolna to się piszę!Zignorowałam go. Ludzie! Nwm czemu ale wogóle nie mam humoru a więc macie tylko takie cuś, może wieczorem jeszcze coś dodam. Poszłam w stronę swojego domu. ~~30minut później~~ Siedzę na łóżku już dobre 15minut i zastanawiam się nad tym chłopakiem. Po co ze mną rozmawiał? Nie wiem, ale jedno jest pewne jest inny od reszty. Wstałam z mego legowiska i podeszłam do pułki na której wisiały noże. No cóż…. Lubię wyżywać się na drzewach, a najlepszym sposobem jest właśnie rzucanie nożami. Oczywiście mam swojego ulubieńca, jest to srebrny nóż, no dobra bardziej sztylet z wycięciami po bokach którymi dodatkowo mogłeś zadać cios. Przez cały sztylet przechodził biały smok z czerwonymi rubinowymi oczami. Dostałam go od mojej mamy na 14urodziny. Położyłam go na łóżko, podeszłam do szafy i wyjęłam z niej podkolanówki koloru czarnego do tego szare trampki. Wyjęłam także czarno- szare spodenki sięgające 5cm za pośladki, oraz czerwoną koszulkę bez rękawów. Do 2/4 uda przytroczyłam pasek na noże, włożyłam w niego kilka ostrzy, zgarnęłam swój telefon i wyszłam z domu. Muszę odreagować rozmowę z tamtym chłopakiem. Postanowiłam przebiec się do mojego miejsca. ~~Na miejscu~~ Byłam już w swojej oazie. Jest to w środku lasu, jest tu jaskinia i pełno drzew, oraz mały staw. Ustawiłam się na wprost drzewa, wycelowałam i rzuciłam. Trafiłam w środek pnia, nagle usłyszałam klaskanie. Obróciłam się, a tam stał ten chłopak z toru. No pięknie. Zmora-Czego chcesz?- znów wycelowałam nożem w drzewo. Szybki- A muszę czegoś chcieć? Zmora- Przestań udawać i gadaj albo najlepiej spadaj-rzuciłam. Szybki- Założymy się o to, że lepiej rzucę niż ty? Zmora-Niech ci będzie. Jeśli wygram odwalisz się. Szybki-Dobrze, ale jak ja wygram zostaniesz moją dziewczyną i będziesz robiła to co ci karzę. Akurat podrzucałam w ręce nóż, a na jego słowa znieruchomiałam, przez co nóż przeciął mi dłoń. Zmora- Cholera! Niech ci będzie, po jednym rzucie. Szybki- Dobrze, a więc ja pierwszy. Stanął wycelował i rzucił. Naszym celem była drewniana belka ułożona na kamieniach jaskini. Trafił w sam środek deski, a siła która towarzyszyła rzutowi rozerwała deskę. Teraz ja się ustawiłam. Rzut. Nóż wbił się w koniec deski. Cholera! Przegrałam! Szybki- Masz coś do powiedzenia swojemu nowemu chłopakowi?- Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. Zmora- Spadaj na drzewo prostować banany, du*ku. Szybki- Pamiętaj, że wygrałem. Podszedł do mnie i powiedział: Szybki- Dzisiaj o 23, spotykamy się w tym miejscu. Do zobaczenia.- poszedł w głąb lasu. Nosz kur** czemu się zgodziłam na ten zakład?! No czemu? Jestem tępa!- zaczęłam ganić się i bluźnić na siebie za to co zrobiłam. Gdy już wróciłam do domu postanowiłam się przebrać, a że do spotkania została mi godzina, nie muszę się spieszyć. Z szafy wyjęłam: czarne pończochowe rajstopy z dziurami, do tego szare spodenki i koszulkę Od góry czarną, a im niżej tym była jaśniejsza. Wzięłam do tego te same co wcześniej szare trampki za kostkę. Poszłam do łazienki i wzięłam szybki prysznic. Stanęłam przed lusterkiem. Hmm, a może jednak zmienię ubiór na spotkanie? Ubiorę się tak, że temu du*kowi szczena opadnie. Wzięłam eyeliner i zrobiłam kreski nad i pod okiem, trochę upodobniłam się do szopa pracza. Pomalowałam jeszcze rzęsy i po ustach przejechałam krwistą szminką, a że moja cera jest bardzo jasna wyglądałto to zabójczo. W bieliźnie wróciłam do pokoju i znów zaczęłam szukać ubrań. Wybrałam w końcu: Ciemnoszarą sukienkę, delikatnie spływającą po mojej figurze, sięgającą do ¼ uda, a na to czarną skórzaną kurtkę sięgającą pod żebra. Prawie całe nogi miałam odsłonięte i teraz każdy mógł zobaczyć to, że jestem chuda jak Szczypa. Wybrałam do tego czarne lity, wzięłam czarną torebkę, do niej wrzuciłam telefon, klucze i kilka innych rzeczy. W końcu wyszłam z domu i powolnym krokiem szłam najpierw przez ulice, a później już tylko przez leśne ścieżki. Po około 10minutach doszłam do celu. Zaczęłam się rozglądać, ale nigdzie nie zauważyłam chłopaka. Po kilku minutach stanęłam na czubkach butów, aby się upewnić, że niema go na górze jaskini. Nagle usłyszałam głos poszukiwanego. Szybki- Sorki kochaniutka, musisz stąd iść, ponieważ mam umówione spotkanie. Zmora- Kim jest ta pechowa dziewczyna? Obróciłam się twarzą do niego. Zachwiał się i o mało jego oczy nie wyleciały z oczodołów. Zmora- Oho, komuś ślinka poleciała. Szybki-Wyglądasz cudownie kochanie.- podszedł do mnie. Choć było bardzo ciemno widziałam ten jego uśmieszek. Zmora- Nie podniecaj się tak.- uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Szybki- Jesteś ostra, ale pamiętaj, że musisz zrobić to co ci powiem. Jego pewność siebie przypomina mi o moim przyjacielu.. nie widzieliśmy się już pięć lat.. Zmora- Jakoś nie dajesz zapomnieć.- przewróciłam oczami, choć było wokół nas czarno na pewno to zauważył. Wyciągnął do mnie rękę, z niechęcią ujęłam jego dłoń. Poczułam dreszcz, co było najdziwniejsze był przyjemny. Szybki- Choć pokażę ci coś. Powolnym krokiem ruszyliśmy ścieżką oświetloną przez księżyc. Przechodziliśmy obok wielu drzew, nor, krzaków, do czasu gdy chłopak się nie zatrzymał. Staliśmy przed wielkim jeziorem, w którym nocne światło wyglądało nienaturalnie pięknie. Przy jednym z drzew stał ścigacz ten sam którego miał Czkawka…. Tęsknie za nim, dalej coś do niego czuję, szkoda, że nigdy mu tego nie powiedziałam. Zmora- Tu jest pięknie.- powiedziałam z fascynacją. Szybki- Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba. Zawsze przychodzę tu pomyśleć. Zwróciłam teraz wzrok na niego i jakby ktoś wylał na mnie wiadro wody, otrząsnęłam się. Zmora- Tak w ogóle… jak już muszę z tobą..- połknęłam ślinę.- chodzić.. jak mam do ciebie mówić hmm? Bo raczej nie Du*ek z lasu? Prychnął i spojrzał na mnie. Szybki- Mów mi Szybki- uśmiechnął się do mnie. A do ciebie moja królewno? Jak mam się zwracać? Zmora- Możesz do mnie mówić Astrid. Szybki- Jak sobie pani życzy.- ukłonił się i pocałował mnie delikatnie w dłoń. Szybki usiadł na ziemi i posadził mnie na swoich kolanach. Objął mnie w talii. Mimo tego, że nie znam go za dobrze, czuję się bardzo bezpiecznie, miło. Obróciłam się do niego tak, że teraz siedzę twarzą do niego. Zmora- Szybki? Opowiedz mi coś o sobie. Popatrzył się na mnie. I dopiero teraz zauważyłam jaki on jest cudowny. Szatyn o pięknych zielonych oczach, wysportowanej sylwetce. Po prostu około 1.86 piękna. Szybki- A więc… co by tu dużo mówić, biorę udział w wyścigach, mieszkam z mamą, ponieważ Ojciec ma jakąś tam dziewczynę, no i może jeszcze to, że bardzo, ale to bardzo przypominasz mi bardzo bliską mi osobę z przed pięciu lat. Byłą równie piękna jak ty. A teraz ty mi powiedz coś o sobie księżniczko. Zmora- No a więc tak, mieszkam z tatą ponieważ moja mama zginęła 3lata temu na wyścigach- w oczach zebrały mi się łzy.- Mam wielką tajemnicę o której wie kilka osób, nie jestem lubiana, oraz ty także mi przypominasz kogoś dla mnie ważnego tyle, że on miał na imię Czkawka, a jego rodzice byli razem.. Szybki na to imię zesztywniał. Zmora- Co się stało? Szybki- Nic, po prostu skądś kojarzę tę imię. Zmora- … Wiem krótki beznadziejny, zchrzaniłam wszytko tak wiem! Ale jeśli myślicie, że oni będą dla siebie bynajmniej na początku mili oj to się przeliczyliście :P Zmora-Aha. Tak w ogóle czemu zacząłeś jeździć? Szybki- Hmm, to było dawno temu miałem około 6lat, miałem wspaniałą przyjaciółkę, kochała maszyny, chociaż nie.. jakby tu teraz była oberwał bym za nazwanie ścigacza maszyną. Umiała jeździć pomimo tak młodego wieku. W końcu jej pasja przelała się również na mnie. A teraz gdy tylko wsiadam na te cudeńka czuję się wolny jak bym właśnie znalazł swoje życie. Opowiadał to z taką pasją, że aż miło było słuchać. Uśmiechnęłam się i wstałam z jego kolan, a on pytająco na mnie spojrzał. Zmora- Dobra dup*u idę do domu- powiedziałam ze śmiechem po czym słodko się uśmiechnęłam. -Ja łatwa nie jestem i lepiej zapamiętaj to sobie. Szybki- A już miałem nadzieję. No trudno. Dobranoc kotku- podszedł do mnie i pocałował w policzek. Zmora- Pa!- powiedziałam na odchodnym. W domu byłam około 2.56 no super! A jutro.. sory dzisiaj do szkoły! Ugh -.- Szybko położyłam się i odpłynęłam. ~~Rano~~ Ugghh! Ten durny budzik kiedyś skończy na złomie! Obiecuję. Zgramoliłam się z łóżka, no i jak zwykle podeszłam do szafy. Wybrałam: Szare dresy zwężane ku dołowi, do tego białą bokserkę. Na to czarną basebollówkę( nwm jak to się pisze xd). Wzięłam strój do łazienki. Ubrałam to na siebie założyłam kujonki, umyłam zęby przeczesałam włosy i związałam je w rozwalającego się koczka. Zabrałam torbę z pokoju i wyszłam. PERSPEKTYWA SZYBKIEGO: Dzisiaj mój pierwszy dzień w tej szkole, zaraz po mnie przyjedzie paczka. Założyłem szybko szare dresy zwężane w dół do tego basebollówkę koloru czarnego i trampki, akurat gdy usłyszałem podjeżdżające auto. ~~W szkole~~ Blue- Szybki patrz! Tamta laska to najpiękniejsza dziewczyna w całej szkole! Popatrzyłem w stronę w którą patrzył mój przyjaciel, a tam? MOJA As, stała tam ubrana dokładnie jak ja, no dobra ona ma jeszcze kujonki. Ryba- Nikt oprócz nauczycieli i jej koleżanki nie zna jej imienia. Blue- Jest piękna Slow- Oraz jest Zmorą! Szybki- I jest moja. Cała trójka wlepiła we mnie wzrok. Blue- co? Ale jak?! PERSPEKTYWA ZMORY: Stałam właśnie na korytarzu i rozmawiałam z Hetherą. Nagle moja przyjaciółka wskazała na coś za nami, obróciłam się a tam kto? Szybki. W pewnym momencie do głowy przyszedł mi pewien pomysł. Ruszyłam w stronę Szybkiego i jego znajomych. Gdy już wkońcu do nich doszłam powiedziałam: Zmora- No cześć kochanie- uśmiechnęłam się seksownie i pocałowałam go w policzek, po czym odeszłam lekko kręcąc biodrami. Gdy obejrzałam się przez ramię zobaczyłam, że chłopak trzyma się za policzek, a jego koledzy stoją równie osłupieni. PERSPEKTYWA SZYBKIEGO: Blue- Stary co to było?! Szybki- Ja Niewinem.. PERSPEKTYWA ZMORY: Zaczynaliśmy wychowawczą no super! Lepiej być nie mogło! Weszliśmy do klasy. Zajęłam ostatnią ławkę, siedzę sama ponieważ Hethera jest w innej klasie, a nie jestem zbytnio lubiana. Po chwili weszła nauczycielka i wprowadziła do klasy… no chyba nie! Wprowadziła Szybkiego! Nie no ten dzień chyba przejdzie do tych zajebistych, no i wyczujcie ten sarkazm -.- Nauczycielka- Witajcie, to jest nowy uczeń Szybki przedstaw się nam. Szybki- Wyścigi, motoryzacja i rysowanie. Nauczycielka- Usiądź obok Astrid. Szybki- Cześć księżniczko- uśmiechnął się Zmora-Zamknij się debilu!- warknęłam. Moja reakcja naprawdę zdziwiła wszystkich gapiów. Zmora- A wy czego się gapicie?! Natychmiast wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę tablicy. Szybki- Kochanie nie złość się tak bo ci żyłka w dupie pęknie.- szepnął po czym uśmiechnął się zadziornie. Zmora- Chciałbyś to sprawdzić co?- powiedziałam z kpiną i irytacją. Szybki- Z rozkoszą.- poruszył brwiami. Zmora- Z rozkoszą ci skoszą.- odgryzłam się. Obróciłam się w stronę tablicy. Reszta lekcji minęła normalnie, no może nie licząc kilku głupich tekstów ze strony Szybkiego. Gdy w końcu zadzwonił dzwonek wybiegłam z Sali jak oparzona. Pobiegłam pod salę gimnastyczną ponieważ mamy mieć teraz W-F. Szybki- Dokąd księżniczka się tak śpieszyła? Możesz przez przypadek zgubić swój szklany pantofelek.- uśmiechnął się. Zmora- Nie martw się, jeśli moim księciem miałbyś być ty to pilnowała bym go jak oczka w głowie. Szybki- Ajć, zabolało. Zmora- Idź to mamusia ci podmucha. Szybki- Miło mi, że aż tak się o mnie troszczysz. Odeszłam od niego i podeszłam do Hethery. Hethera- Co się stało na wychowawczej?! Zmora- Lepiej nie pytaj.- załamałam ręce. Hethera- On serio jest twoim chłopakiem?!- Moja przyjaciółka już drugi raz w dzisiejszym dniu wskazała za mnie. Obróciłam się, a tam stał kto? No kto? Szybki i gadał z trenerem. Zmora- Eh, niestety tak. Hetehera- Czemu niestety? Zmora- Jest wkurzający, głupi, bezmyślny, irytujący…. Hethera- Oraz słodki i przystojny. Popatrzyłam się na niego i Niewinem czemu, ale zaczęło mi się robić gorąco.. Zmora- Tak….- jednak szybko otrząsnęłam się.- Nie! – moja odpowiedź chyba była zbyt gwałtowna ponieważ Hethera popatrzyła na mnie dziwnie. PERSPEKTYWA SZYBKIEGO: (Ludzie tu naj przyjaciółka Blackie i właśnie ją zdradzam z jej komputerem.)- Klaudia J Rozmawiam właśnie z moim nowym wuefistą o mojej byłej szkole i lekcjach Wu-fu. Ukradkiem co jakiś czas spoglądałem na moją dziewczynę. Lubię jak się ze mną przekomarza, ale z drugiej strony głupio mi, że jest z mną przez ten zakład, a nie bo jej zależy na mnie. Zmora rozmawiała z brunetką, która chyba nazywała się Heathera. Szybki- Tak w ogóle w co dzisiaj zagramy? Trener- Zobaczysz na lekcji- powiedział, ale potem dodał szeptem- w piłkę nożną, a później jak zdążymy to w kosza. Trener uśmiechnął się do mnie i odszedł. Ja natomiast podszedłem do dziewczyn. Jako pierwsza zauważyła mnie brunetka. Ale nie miała zamiaru poinformować zmory o mnie. Usłyszałem tylko: Zmora- Tak…Nie! Szybki- A co takiego „nie”? Zmora gwałtownie obróciła się w moją stronę przez co zderzyła się z mną. Spojrzałem w jej niebieskie jak ocean oczy. O Matko! Teraz zauważyłem jak nieziemsko są piękne Zmora- Nie nauczyli cię, że się nie podsłuchuje kobiet? Szybki- A ciebie najwyraźniej nie nauczyli szacunku do własnego chłopaka… (Zwracam kompa Blackie). Zmora- Brawo może chcesz za to nobla? Szybki- Powtarzasz się księżniczko. Zmora- Serio? No nie wiedziałam.- moja mina dosłownie wyglądała tak -.- Szybki- Nie musisz udawać oschłej, wiem, że jestem twoim ideałem. Zmora- Przykro mi dziecko, ale kto cię tak okłamał? Szybki- Twoje serce.- mówiłem uwielbiam się z nią przekomarzać. Jutro next. Ja i moja BFF was pozdrawiamy :) Miłego weekendu ! Warknęła z irytacją i obróciła się z powrotem w stronę tablicy. PERSPEKTYWA ZMORY: Po lekcjach jak najszybciej pobiegłam na tor. Otworzyłam swój garaż, a moim oczom ukazało się moje cudeńko. Założyłam czerwono- czarny kombinezon i wyprowadziłam ścigacza na tor. Wsiadłam i uruchomiłam go. Ryk silnika jest dla mnie cholernym ukojeniem. Zaczęłam coraz bardziej się rozpędzać, aż w końcu moja prędkość osiągnęła maximum, ale nagle usłyszałam zupełnie inaczej brzmiący silnik, obejrzałam się za siebie co normalnie mogło by mi zagrozić wypadkiem, ale jakoś się nie przejęłam gdy zobaczyłam ten wspaniały motor, motor Szybkiego. Zaczęłam zwalniać, żeby po chwili zatrzymać się z piskiem opon. Podeszłam do mojego „Towarzysza jazdy” i zadałam to jedno podstawowe pytanie: Zmora- Co ty tu robisz?! Szybki-Zobaczyłem cię i nie mogłem się powstrzymać, aby do ciebie nie dołączyć. Zdjął swój kask zresztą mój też, złapał mnie za ręce. Popatrzył się wprost w moje oczy. Szybki- Przepraszam cię za dzisiaj. Wiem, że cię denerwuję, że jestem dup*iem i że najchętniej olała byś ten zakład, a nie zrobiłaś tego jedynie dlatego, że jesteś uczciwa, ale ja naprawdę cię lubię. Nie wiedziałam jak mam zareagować. Popatrzyłam w jego oczy tak jak on w moje i wtedy zobaczyłam go w całej okazałości, tak samo jak nad jeziorem. Położył ręce na mojej talii delikatnie przyciągając w swoją stronę. Pochylił się i pocałował mnie, a ja poczułam wielki żar. Gdy z powrotem staliśmy twarzą w twarz znów zakryłam emocje, myślą, że on jest jak każdy inny. Szybko strzepnęłam jego ręce. Zmora- Przepraszam to w ogóle nie miało się wydarzyć. Słuchaj to był tylko impuls zapomnijmy o tym i tyle. Szybko odeszłam w stronę garaży po drodze zagarniając swoje cudo. ~~W domu~~ Jest godzina 22.19 czas wziąć prysznic. Jak postanowiłam tak zrobiłam, weszłam do łazienki trzymając piżamę w rękach. Szybko zrzuciłam z siebie ubrania i wrzuciłam je do kosza na pranie oraz weszłam do kabiny. Chłodne krople delikatnie muskały moją skórę. Przez przypadek sięgając po truskawkowy szampon otarłam ręką o moją talię, przeszedł przeze mnie miły dreszcz, zaskoczyło mnie to. Objęłam rękami swoją talię jak bym chciała sama siebie przytulić i zabijcie mnie ponieważ ta chwila słabości dała przepustkę mojej wyobraźni która nie próżnowała. Wyobraziłam sobie, że ręce należą do Szybkiego. W pewnym momencie z prysznica zaczęła lecieć gorąca woda, a ja zorientowałam się na co właśnie sobie pozwoliłam. Szybko wyszłam z kabiny, niestety kafelki były mokre i wyrżnęłam. Zmora- Cholera!- powiedziałam to chyba za głośno, ponieważ zaraz dało się słyszeć głos mojego taty. Tata- Wszystko dobrze? Zmora- Tak tylko się poślizgnęłam. ~~Rano~~ Budzik. Godzina 6.40 czas się zbierać. Wstałam z łóżka i jak zwykle podeszłam do szafy. Wyjęłam z niej: Czarną spódniczkę z imitacji skóry, do tego białą bluzkę sięgającą mi do połowy brzucha. Jeszcze czarne lity. Weszłam do mojego sanktuarium, czyli łazienki. Szybki prysznic, umycie zębów i lekki makijaż( tusz do rzęs). Założyłam zestaw, wzięłam z pokoju moją torbę i zeszłam na dół. Z miski w kuchni wzięłam czerwone jabłko i poszłam do szkoły. ~~Pod szkołą~~ Dochodzę pod dębowe drzwi szkoły. Mam nadzieję, że nie spotkam dzisiaj Szybkiego. Otworzyłam wrota do Zmora- No hej. Widziałaś dzisiaj Szybkiego ??? Hethera- Nie. Dzisiaj go chyba nie będzie. Zmora- To dobrze!- odetchnęłam z ulgą. Poszłyśmy na lekcje. (Ok. Mam dzisiaj zły humor no i postanowiłam pokomplikować Astrid życie, chociaż… już i tak wcześniej to planowałam. J ) ~~Po lekcjach~~ Jest już 16.20, dzisiaj naprawdę mieliśmy dużo lekcji. Wyszłam ze szkoły i wyjęłam telefon, aby sprawdzić wiadomości…. Gdy go odblokowałam ukazał mi się nieznany numer, szybko odebrałam. Zmora- Słucham? Osoba z Tel.- Dzień dobry, z tej strony Izabela Janosek. Właśnie do szpitala trafił starszy pan. Thomas Hofferson. Zmora- Co?! Co się stało?!- nie.. to niemożliwe, czemu on?! Oczy zaszkliły mi się. Izabela- Został postrzelony. Niewiadomo czy przeżyje. Wszystko zależy od dzisiejszej nocy. Zmora- Co?! Nie to nie może być prawda!- łzy lały mi się po policzkach. Izabela- Mogła by pani przyjechać? Zmora- Oczywiście. Szybko zamówiłam taksówkę i pojechałam w stronę szpitala. Gdy dojechałam szybko zapłaciłam i wleciałam do białego budynku. Podeszłam do pielęgniarki. Zmora- Proszę pani gdzie jest Thomas Hofferson? Pielęgniarka- W sali 124. Nie można tam wchodzić. Zmora- Proszę. Ja muszę go zobaczyć! To mój ojciec!- płakałam, łzy lały mi się po policzkach. Pielęgniarka- Dobrze, ale tylko 5minut. Zmora- Dziękuję.- wbiegłam na drugie piętro i zaczęłam szukać drzwi z numerem 124… Po chwili znalazłam je. Lekko uchyliłam drzwi, a moim oczom ukazał się tata leżący na szpitalnym łóżku na dodatek ledwo oddychając. Szybko usiadłam na krześle stojącym obok łóżka. Zmora- Tato. Proszę cię. Dasz radę wierze w ciebie. Tata- As.. prze…przepras…przepraszam.- zamknął oczy. Zmora- Tato! Błagam nie zostawiaj mnie!- po moich rumianych policzkach łzy lały się strumieniami.- Tato!- nie oddychał… umarł. PERSPEKTYWA HETHERY: Asti już poszła do domu, a co ja mam robić, no co? Właśnie 4 raz okrążałam park gdy nagle mój telefon zadzwonił. Hethera- Astrid co się stało? Zmora- Tata…on, nie żyje.- było słychać szloch. Hethera- Zaraz będę u ciebie w domu kochana trzymaj się, nie rób nic głupiego! Zmora- Nie. Nie przychodź, jestem w szpitalu. Dam radę. Hethera- Trzymaj się i pamiętaj.. nie rób nic głupiego! Astrid rozłączyła się. Dochodzi już 19… wow szybko zleciało.. tak mi szkoda mojej As nie dość, że 3lata temu straciła mamę to teraz i ojca… czemu to wszystko spada na nią? PERSPEKTYWA ZMORY: Wyszłam już ze szpitala, właśnie szłam drogą gdy nagle ktoś pociągnął mnie za rękę w jakiś ciemny zaułek. Gość- No hej maleńka, choć zabawimy się.- przyciągnął mnie w swoją stronę. Zaczęłam się szarpać, z oczu dalej leciały słone kropelki. Zmora- Zostaw mnie!- krzyknęłam, jednak zaraz za to oberwałam. Mój policzek zaczął mnie piec….. a gdyby tego było mało ten facet zaczął się do mnie dobierać. Uderzałam go w plecy, krzyczałam, błagałam, ale nic nie działało. Zrobił to. Zgwałcił mnie. A gdy to zrobił po prostu sobie poszedł… płakałam siedząc w tym samym miejscu gdzie mną rzucił. ~~ W domu~~ Wróciłam do domu, choć z trudnościami, ale dotarłam. Czuję się okropnie, czemu mnie to spotyka no czemu?! Najpierw mój tato, jedyna rodzina ginie, a potem jeszcze zostaje zgwałcona. Brzydzę się siebie. Wszystko przeze mnie. Usiadłam w łazience na podłodze, poczułam pustkę w sercu. Nie umiałam nic powiedzieć, zamknęłam się w sobie. I że ten jeden pieprzony dzień zmienił całe moje życie! Nienawidzę siebie za to! Wzięłam żyletkę którą tata zawsze tutaj trzymał i mocno nacięłam nią skórę. Rana była bardzo głęboka, ale dała mi w kilku procentach ukojenie… zrobiłam jeszcze około 10-ciu takich kresek, cała ręka była zalana krwią, ale przyniosło mi to ukojenie. Starłam krew ręcznikiem i wyjęłam z apteczki bandaż. Szybko owinęłam go wokół nadgarstka. Wyszłam z łazienki i położyłam się na moje łóżko. Łkałam po cichutku w mrocznych ciemnościach nocy. ~~Rano~~ Przez całą noc nie spałam. Muszę iść do szkoły, ale gdy mnie zobaczą od razu dowiedzą się, co się stało. Pójdę, choć nie chcę. Wyjęłam z szafy czarne dresy zwężane ku dołowi, czarno- białą koszulę. Założyłam to na siebie. Umyłam się oraz zmieniłam bandaż. Będę udawała, nie mogą dowiedzieć się o tym co wczoraj zaszło. ~~Pod szkołą~~ Idę chwiejnym krokiem, patrzę na każdego ze strachem, boję się ich. Otwieram drzwi szkoły i od razu podchodzi do mnie moja przyjaciółka. Hethera- cześć. Przykro mi Astrid.- chciała mnie przytulić, ale odskoczyłam. Było widać, że moim zachowaniem zdziwiłam dziewczynę. Szybko pobiegłam pod klasę gdzie mamy mieć lekcje. Pierwsza biologia.. super niema co! Po dzwonku weszliśmy do klasy. Usiadłam do ostatniej ławki co wcale do mnie podobne nie było. Nauczyciel- Dzień dobry dzieci, dzisiaj porozmawiamy o stosunkach damsko męskich… Zasłoniłam uszy, ale za późno…. Jego ohydne łapy na moim ciele…. Wzdrygnęłam się, a jedna samotna łza spłynęła po moim policzku. Nauczyciel- A więc tak, wiem dobrze, że w waszym wieku są miłości, niektóre polegają na uczuciu inne tylko na bliskości fizycznej..ale,- nauczyciel nie dokończył gdyż zabrałam torbę i szybko wybiegłam z Sali. PERSPEKTYWA HETHERY: Nauczyciel- Wiecie co się stało?- niestety, nie wiedziałam. Chociaż to może mieć związek z jej dziwnym zachowaniem dzisiejszego ranka. Hethera- Proszę pana mogę iść do niej, sprawdzić co się dzieje? Nauczyciel- Oczywiście. PERSPEKTYWA SZYBKIEGO: Nie idę dzisiaj do szkoły. Zresztą.. moja paczka również. Wstałem z łóżka i podszedłem do szafy, wyjąłem z niej: Czarne dresy, białą koszulkę i szarą bluzę bez rękawów. Szybko wszedłem do łazienki i ubrałem wybrany strój, ogarnąłem poranną toaletę i wtedy usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Zbiegłem na dół, a tam czekała już na mnie cała ekipa. Szybki- To co robimy? Wszyscy- No wiesz… sory, ale nie możemy się z tobą przyjaźnić. Rodzice nam zakazali.- popatrzyłem na nich zaskoczony. Szybki- Ale.. ale czemu?- wgapiałem się w nich zdezorientowany.. Wszyscy- Prima Aprilis!- Jezu! No tak 1 kwietnia! Ale no kurde przez nich na chwilę serce mi stanęło! Szybki- Serio chcecie doprowadzić do mojego zawału?!- krzyknąłem na moich znajomych, choć w głębi duszy śmiałem się jak opętany. Wszyscy- Sory stary. Szybki- Hyh. Teraz to się ugryźcie.- warknąłem. A ich miny bezcenne. Smark- Ej no! Sory. Stary! Nie fochaj. Szybki- A naskocz mi!- znów warknąłem. Jezu! Chciało mi się tak bardzo śmiać, że to, aż nie realne. Wszyscy- Przepraszamy! Nic nie powiedziałem. Wypchnąłem ich za drzwi. Przez wizjer patrzyłem na moich zdezorientowanych towarzyszy. Szybko szarpnąłem za klamkę i wyskakując z domu krzyknąłem: Szybki- Prima Aprilis!- Zacząłem się śmiać.- A teraz tak na poważnie.. gdzie Hethera i Astrid? Szpadka przecież miałaś im powiedzieć. Szpadka- Hetherze powiedziałam, a As nie odbierała telefonu. Zaskoczyło mnie to, że Astrid nie odbierała, przecież wracała do domu, więc? Nagle mój telefon zaczął dzwonić. Odebrałem. Hethera- Szybki! Błagam przyjdź do szkoły, Astrid wybiegła z Sali lekcyjnej i zamknęła się w łazience w kabinie, nie chce mi otworzyć.- Hethera na chwilę umilkła- Kurwa! Pośpiesz się. Właśnie na kafelki pod jej kabiną kapnęła kropla krwi.- zastygłem w bezruchu. Szybki- Zaraz będę. Szybko zamknąłem dom i pobiegłem do szkoły. Na szczęście mieszkam nie daleko więc po pięciu minutach dotarłem. Wbiegłem do budynku i skierowałem się do damskich toalet. Dosłownie wfrunąłem do przedsionka w którym była Hethera. Dziewczyna płakała. Podszedłem do kabiny i zapukałem. Szybki- Astriś otwórz proszę.- Dziewczyna cicho zaprzeczyła.- proszę. Pomogę ci, kochanie, otwórz. Astrid przekręciła zamek, a ja delikatnie otworzyłem drzwi i od razu przytuliłem skuloną blondynkę. Dziewczyna płakała, a jej ubranie oraz ręka były we krwi. Szybko zdjąłem koszulkę i owinąłem nią rękę Astrid. Znów ją do siebie przytuliłem, a ona cicho płakała. Szybki- Hej spokojnie. Jestem przy tobie. Astrid- Ja.. ja nie chciałam.. on.. to… on to zrobił.. ale ja, ja nie.. nie chciałam.- jąkała się.- Szybki? Szybki- Tak kochanie?- popatrzyłem prosto w jej oczy, widziałem w nich smutek. Astrid- Dziękuję.- wtuliła się we mnie mocniej. Szybki- Nie ma za co księżniczko.- pocałowałem ją delikatnie w czoło. Astrid- .. Cdn wiem krótki, ale tak jakoś wyszło, chora jestem no i też tak trochę mało czasu mam na wszystko, a nexta piszę na 7 letnim laptopie o mega niskiej jakości, ale no ! Jest i to jest najważniejsze J WYJAŚNIENIA CZEMU NIE BYŁO NEXTÓW: · Jestem chora :/ · Miałam problemy osobiste · Szukałam dobrej szkoły wojskowej · W weekendy jeździłam do rodziny. · Zły chumor. No ale już jest spoko więc będę pisać dalej J Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania